His Queen
by White Ookami
Summary: Yoh is tired of only being her "future Shaman King"... Will Anna ever realize that? One-shot, YohAnna.


**A/N:** Okay. That's it. That's so it… I'm going to restrict myself from any more Yoh/Anna fics, honestly… I've got to stop this. I keep on writing one-shots, and now I'm starting to feel _really_ guilty, because my Inuyasha fic is sitting there, collecting dust… -whaps head on keyboard- I'm awful… Bleh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

**His Queen**

* * *

****

"Hmm…"

Yoh chewed on his eraser as he stretched again, spread out on his futon, with his books stacked next to him and a binder open, as he wrote a few words on his sheet of homework while glancing at his notes. He yawned, eyes sliding a bit and getting unfocused, vaguely paying attention to what exactly he was writing down.

_With the… Medieval or something… And the… Peasants and stuff…_

He yawned again, more widely.__

_And that dude… Named King Wallace… Or was it Arthur? Or maybe HoroHoro…? But HoroHoro would eat all the royal food…_

_King… And a King must have a Queen, right? Sorta like me and Anna… And the Shaman King… Yeah…_

He frowned, using his arm to support his head as he gazed ahead of him, straight at the wall.

_But…__ Should the King and Queen be in love? Or is it arranged? …Or both?_

He sighed loudly. He knew he had an obligation, to get the Great Spirits and take the throne of the Shaman King, while giving both him and Anna easy lives. It was his dream that he intended to make a reality. He believed in himself, and he knew Anna, cold as she was, also believed in him strongly, as well, which also gave him quite a boost of confidence in himself.

But as strong a will he had, he couldn't help but question Anna in general. It was always him… The future Shaman King… She referred to him as. He _did_ appreciate her words, whether it was comfort for him or herself, but it was exactly those words that gave him extreme discomfort. He _knew_ he would become the Shaman King as well, and had no more doubts. He and Amidamaru would work their way to the very top, to the throne.

His heart, however, always stung painfully, though not in the least noticeable in his cheery grin. Despite her harsh trainings, criticisms, and horrifying punishments… Somehow… He grew fond of Anna. He didn't mind her at all anymore… He actually… Started _liking_ her… Maybe feelings even stronger. As crazy and abnormal as it sounded, it was the truth, and he grew to accept it.

And it always hurt just a bit when she only called him the future Shaman King.

* * *

_Anna crossed her arms stubbornly, closing her eyes as she faced Bokuto no Ryu, barely acknowledging Tokageroh, the thief ghost who had possessed him. Her infamous bored expression was ever-present on her face, despite the hostage situation._

_"Yoh is a man who will become the Shaman King. I can't let him be killed by the likes of you."_

_Tokageroh__ glared at the blonde, looking furious as ever. "By the likes of me?! Who do you think you are?" he snarled._

_Anna looked up at him calmly, her gaze unwavering._

_"I am the one who will become the wife of the Shaman King."_

* * *

_Anna held the battle outfit up to Yoh as he walked through the door, stopping him in his tracks while she observed him carefully. Behind her stood Tamao, who was blinking in shock at Anna, but then took a few steps forward, with a bright smile._

_"Ano… Should I prepare dinner right now?"_

_Yoh looked up, and smiled cheerfully at her. "Aa, I'm starving and about to die."_

_"Don't move."_

_Yoh stiffened at Anna's instruction and stood straight, sweating nervously. He then relaxed slightly, smiling apprehensively at her. "I'm good with the one I have now. You don't have to make a new one…"_

_He stared as she leaned forward and gave him a weird look. "I can't let you do that. As a wife, I can't let the future Shaman King get embarrassed."_

* * *

Yoh tapped his notebook with his pencil idly. _It's always the future Shaman King. Always the future Shaman King… She's going to marry the future Shaman King… Never Yoh. But I can't blame her; she really didn't have much of a choice either, when obaa-san had arranged our engagement…_

"_Baka._ Stop slacking off and finish your homework."

Yoh turned around in confusion, and immediately saw Anna leaning against the doorway, raising an eyebrow at him. Her arms were crossed as always, and she was looking at the pile of unfinished homework to his right in disbelief.

"Ah… _Gomen_," he apologized, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck meekly, as he got into a sitting position.

Anna gave a derisive snort, looking away from him, as she then stood straight, looking off.

Yoh paused, seemingly struggling for a moment mentally. Anna took notice of it. _I don't really think Yoh had much of a brain to begin with, though,_ she thought dryly.

Yoh shook his head, unable to retain his curiosity any longer. "Ne…"

Anna glanced at him. "What?"

"Anna… Let's say I don't become the Shaman King…"

Anna glared at him pointedly. "You _are_ going to become Shaman King. If you're pulling out of it all, I swear I'll hurt you. _Severely_."

Yoh waved his hands helplessly with a bit of a timid laugh. "No, no, I would never back out, don't worry; it's just a hypothetical question."

Anna rolled her eyes, sweeping a stray strand of golden hair out of her face. "Fine, then…"

"So… If I don't become the Shaman King…"

Anna blinked, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

"…Will you still marry me?"

Anna simply stared, looking rather stunned. "What kind of question is that?"

"Ah, it's just… A question. Nevermind that. So, would you?"

She glared at him again. "_Baka…_"

Yoh stared right back, freezing up slightly as his heart just beat a little bit faster than normal.

"…It sounds like you're proposing to me or something, when we're already engaged. You really _are_ clueless… So, would I marry you if you didn't become Shaman King…?"

Yoh nodded.

…

"Anna?"

"Moron," she sniffed distractedly. "…Yes."

Yoh suddenly brightened up, a wide beam on his face. "…Really?"

"Of course I would."

"Thanks, Anna!" he exclaimed, grinning again, and turning away, facing his assignment. He began scribbling on the paper again, his pencil noisily copying down some more answers from his notes.

Anna opened her mouth to speak.

"Eh… Yoh…"

Yoh turned again. "What is it?"

Anna paused, but then shook her head quickly. "It's nothing. Oh… But… Yoh?"

"Hmm?"

"…Because of that _idiotic_ hypothetical question, you're running an extra five miles tomorrow."

She then walked off, shutting the door behind her in the next instant, as she heard a muffled wail behind her. A small smile was hidden on her normally stoic face.

"…I love you, too."

**_Owari_**

**A/N:** Ehehe… Sorry. This is too short to be posted, you know. Way too short. Way, way too short… I wish I'd have extended it a bit, you know? Ah well, nothing I can do… Also, I know, Yoh is a bit OOC, sorry for that! Eep, endless, endless fluff…

But, you can still do me the favor of clicking that review button at the corner of your page, ne? n.n;

Review/Comment/Criticize/Whatever! Most appreciated!

-MoonLightWolf


End file.
